Žigmund Pálffy
Slovak | birth_date = | birth_place = Skalica, CS | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2005 2007 – present }} Žigmund "Ziggy" Pálffy (born May 5, 1972 in Skalica, Czechoslovakia) is a Slovak professional ice hockey player currently playing for HK 36 Skalica of the Slovak Extraliga. He played right wing for the New York Islanders, Los Angeles Kings and Pittsburgh Penguins between 1993–2006. He announced his retirement in January 2006, and his comeback from retirement in the summer of 2007. Pálffy signed a contract to play for his hometown club of HK 36 Skalica for the entire 2007-08 season, and also retracted his decision from 2005 never to play for the Slovak national team again. Playing career After a solid season in his native Czechoslovakia and an impressive stint with the Czechoslovakian National Team in the 1991 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship Pálffy was drafted by New York Islanders in the second round of the 1991 NHL Entry Draft, 26th overall. After 2 more years in Czechoslovakia Palffy came to North America for the 1993-94 season. He spent the majority of the 1993–94 season with the Salt Lake Golden Eagles while also making his NHL debut with the Islanders, appearing in 5 games though he did not earn a single point. The following season he split the year between the Islanders and the Denver Grizzlies. The 1995–96 NHL season saw Pálffy break out as an offensive scorer. In his first game of 1995–96, his team went down 1 goal but Pálffy would score two goals to lead New York to a 2–1 win over the Florida Panthers. He also scored 87 points in 81 games and quickly became the star of the Islanders franchise. The following two seasons were much the same for Pálffy, scoring 90 and 87 points, respectively. During the 1998–99 season, Pálffy was limited to only 50 games but still played solidly, scoring 50 points. After the season, the Islanders, facing financial woes, traded him and Bryan Smolinski to the Los Angeles Kings in a deal that saw Olli Jokinen, Josh Green, Mathieu Biron, and a 1st round draft pick go to the Islanders. He was greatly missed by the team fans, who saw him as the one shining star of their perpetually turmoiled organization. With the Kings, Pálffy continued his strong play, often being paired with fellow Slovak Jozef Stümpel and Canadian superstar Luc Robitaille. Injuries, specifically his shoulder, began to limit Pálffy's playing time. During the 2003–04 season, Pálffy's nagging shoulder kept him out of action for the majority of the season. After the 2003–04 season, the Kings decided not to re-sign Pálffy. Shortly after the 2004–05 NHL lockout, he signed with the Pittsburgh Penguins for three years and $13.5 million (USD). After playing 42 games with the Penguins during the 2005–06 season, Palffy abruptly retired from hockey. On January 18, 2006 then Penguins GM Craig Patrick told reporters that Pálffy told him he was retiring due to a lingering shoulder injury. Many feel that tension with superstar Sidney Crosby may have also contributed to his retirement. Pálffy completed his career with 329 goals and 384 assists for 713 points in 684 games over 12 NHL seasons. Pálffy has represented Slovakia and Czechoslovakia in international competitions, winning the Gold Medal with Slovakia in the 2002 World Championships. Following the 2005 World Championships in Austria, Pálffy announced his retirement from the Slovak national team. Pálffy announced his comeback from retirement in the summer of 2007, and signed a contract to play for his hometown club of HK 36 Skalica for the entire 2007–08 season. He became the most productive player of the regular season 2007-08 in the Slovak Extraliga, gathering 75 points in just 49 games. He also retracted his decision never to play for the Slovak national team again, opening up the possibility for him to represent Slovakia at the World Championships tournament to be held in Canada in May 2008. Awards *Played in the 1996 NHL All-Star game *Played in the 1998 NHL All-Star game *Played in the 2001 NHL All-Star game *Played in the 2002 NHL All-Star Game Career statistics International play }} }} Played for Czechoslovakia in: *1991 World Junior Championships (Bronze Medal) *1991 Canada Cup *1992 World Junior Championships Played for Slovakia in: *1994 Winter Olympics *1996 World Championships *1996 World Cup *1999 World Championships *2002 Winter Olympics *2002 World Championships (Gold medal) *2003 World Championships (Bronze medal) *2005 World Championships International statistics External links * Category:Born in 1972 Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Slovak ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Slovakia Category:1994 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Denver Grizzlies players Category:HK 36 Skalica players Category:Dukla Trencin players Category:MHC Nitra players Category:2010 Olympian Category:Member of the Slovak National Team Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick